


A Manly Weekend

by XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX



Series: Bad Reputation [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Original Male/Original male - Freeform, Strip Games, Stripping, Twincest, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX/pseuds/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX
Summary: Nathanial and Lugen are twin brothers. Carlos is their older brother. Daniel is the name of their father and their two uncles are named Austin and Shane.The men of the Alexander family were meant to go away for a manly weekend, the only problem was that the place they’re rented out for the weekend wasnt a good conditioned place.They had rented out a beach hut which the downstairs was filled with sand and they had only taken one game since they thought they’d be a the beach all weekend.But it rains and they all get stuck inside in the upstairs rooms with the only game they have which was Uno. What will the men do with lots of beer and one boring game?
Series: Bad Reputation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Manly Weekend

Nathanial and Lugen are twin brothers and are the youngest men in their family. They are both 17 and very gay. 

Both twins are quite lanky and not that well built but their faces of beauty make up for it. 

They are identical twins and apparently have the same taste in men. 

They both prefer men who are older then them and are a lot more built. 

Carlos is their older brother. He is 22 and he is well built and works as a gym trainer. He is also gay. 

Daniel is the boys father. He is 39. He is also built well and he is the owner of a huge, world wide company. He is bi but hasn’t been with anyone since his wife Molly died. 

Austin and Shane are the boys uncles and their dads brothers. Austin is 36 and works for Daniels company and Shane is 32 and works as Carlos’ boss. They are both also well built and gay. 

Friday had finally came and the boys were excited to finally be away with just the men, away from their sisters and grandma. 

Nathanial and Lugen places their bags into their older brothers 9 seater car and climbed in. 

Soon their father and 2 uncles arrived and get in to. 

“So boys. Are you ready for your first manly trip at the beach house?” Their father asked the two twins which they both nodded fast. 

———————————————————

A few hours later they finally arrived. The sun wasn’t shining but it wasn’t raining so the men grabbed their things and took them inside. 

As they opened the door sand flooded out of the house. 

“The owner did say the hut hadn’t been used for a while. I guess this makes down the stairs pretty much out of use.” Carlos explained to everyone who nodded and made their way upstairs to the bedrooms and the game room. 

When everyone was unpack a big storm hit and it started to rain hard. 

This caused everyone to sigh. 

“I guess we are going to be inside for the rest of the night.” Austin said to everyone. 

Shane pulled out a bag full of beer. “Come on then. Let’s have some fun. I’m sure we could all use some of this right now.” 

Everyone nodded as Shane poured them all a glass. 

“So does anyone have anything to do?” Carlos asked. 

“I brought, erm.” Nathanial said searching through his bag. “Uno?” 

Everyone shrugged as they all started to play. 

—————————————

A few hours later when everyone was feeling bored and a little tipsy apart from Nathanial and Lugen. They both whispered to each other as they had an idea. 

The two no matter how weird it sounded always had a thing for the rest of the men in their family. They were all their type. 

So Lugen decided to suggest something. “Hey. Why don’t we play strip uno. Who ever wins gets to tell the losers which piece of clothing to take off.” 

The others shrugged. They were very tipsy. “And whoever wins has the most pride left.” Nathanial added in. 

This caused all of the others to shoot up and nod. They loved anything about pride and to have a competition to see who would have the most pride would be something they would all take part in. 

“The winner and second place doesn’t have to strip and the winner decides what the others take off.” 

And the game begun.

The twins had rigged it so every time they would either win or come second. 

Now Carlos was just in his underwear and socks. 

Their dad Daniel was in his shirt and boxers. 

Shane and Austin were both in just boxers. 

“Okay so we’re nearing to the end so it’s time to play all or nothing. If you fail on these questions me and Nathaniel will ask you all then you’ll loose al your pride, meaning.” Lugen said as Nathaniel continued. 

“Meaning, you will have to strip the rest of your clothes off and do anything me or Nathaniel day for the rest of the weekend to earn your pride back.” 

The rest of the group gulped and nodded. 

“Okay big brother. Let’s start with you.” Lugen says smirking. 

“So big brother. What is the difference between the guys me and Lugen like?” Nathaniel says knowing this was a trick question. 

Carlos pauses and takes some time to think before he speaks out. “Hm. Is it that Lugen likes older people and you don’t mind their age?” Carlos said as more of a question then an answer. 

“Wrong answer!” Lugen yelled out and Carlos gulped. 

“The answer is there is no difference. Like our looks we both have the same taste in men.” Nathaniel says smirking. 

“So strip the rest of your clothes off big brother.” Lugen says smirking. 

Carlos sighs as the two boys watch their older brother intensely. 

Carlos removes his socks before pulling off his boxers and the twins watching their older brothers cock spring out. 

They bit their bottom lips. Their brother was big. Not huge but big and quite thick. 

It had to be at least 9 1/2 inches long and 3 inches thick. 

“Good big brother. Now do as we ask as fo and sit on the chairs on the other side while we asks questions to the others.” 

Carlos sighed knowing he signed up to this and stood up walking over to sit on the other side of the room. 

Lugen then turned to his dad. “Okay daddy. It’s your turn. Do you think you’ll make it?” 

Daniel chuckled. “I know I will. I know my sons very well.” 

“Okay then. If you’re sure dad.” Nathaniel says smirking. 

“Okay then daddy. If you really know so much about us, then tell us daddy. What are mine and Nathaniel’s summer jobs?” Lugen asks Daniel. 

Their father takes a moment to think before speak. “Hm. Nathaniel you, you teach dance right and Lugen, you, you you’re an escort.” Daniel says gulping. 

“Aww. You were so close dad. No. We’re both escorts, its just I do dancing for my costumers and Lugen doesn’t.” Nathaniel explains causing Daniel to sigh and before being asked he takes off his shirt then slips off his boxers letting his 12 inch long cock jump out. 

The twins stair in shock at their daddy’s size. He wasn’t as thick as their big brother but he was much longer. 

“Okay daddy. Go and sit next to big brother.” Lugen said biting his bottom lip as Daniel did as his sons had told him to do. 

“Now Austin. Your turn. This should be quite easy as long as you know things.” Nathaniel said smirking. 

“What is an escort?” He asks. 

Austin takes a moment debating weather he should answer correctly or not. 

See he knew exactly what an escort was but he’d always had a thing for his little lanky nephews. So had Shane. 

So he decided to answer wrong. “Isn’t it someone who takes people to places?” He asks pretending to look confused. 

This just causes Lugen to giggle. “No uncle. Actually an escort is a fancy word for a home run stripper.” He giggles. 

Austin pretends to sigh as he removes his boxers as quickly as possible rigour showing how much he wanted to. 

Austin’s cock was actually hard unlike the others, his cock was 11 inches long and 4 inches thick. It was huge and it nearly made Lugen drool as to the fact that he stood up and walked over to the others, making sure to walk slowly past the twins. 

Lugen then gained composure and looked over at the last person. Their other uncle, Shane. 

“Shane. Your turn. Now time to answer this question. Which one of us prefers to do stripping over just sex?” Nathaniel asked chuckled. 

Shane did the same thing as his brother. He’d wanted these little twins since they were little, he wasn’t about to loose this opportunity. “Erm. It’s Lugen right?” He said. 

Nathaniel chuckled.” No it’s me.” 

This caused Shane to also fake sigh as he pulled off his boxers quickly letting his 14 inch cock jump out. It wasn’t thick but god it was so long.

This made Nathaniel drool and like his brother he walked slowly in from of the twins before going over to the others. 

“Right now. Since you all have to do as we say for the rest of the weekend I want you all to go into mine and Lugens room. We need to do something quickly.” Nathaniel says as they all go into Lugen and Nathaniel’s room. 

Lugen snd Nathaniel then go to the bathroom to grab the lube. “Who first? Uncle Shane and uncle Austin’s cocks are the biggest but they want us too much. I think I’ll take daddy’s cock first, or should I say lollipop since you know the way I get with sex.” Lugen says giggling. 

Nathaniel nods. “Mmhm. You go into little space. We’ll have to explain that first. And okay. You can dads cock first. Plus I don’t care how much they want it, I’m gonna take Shane’s cock first. It’s so mouth watering.” 

The two boys then nod and walk into the bedroom with the others. 

“Okay so you all probably know what we want. There one important thing though. Lugen goes into little space so please when you refer to things refer to your cock as a lollipop and his ass as his little boy kitty. Or he won’t understand you. Also anyone who isn’t chosen has to sit and watch, and is not allowed to touch themselves. If you do then you'll loose all your pride.” Nathaniel says as everyone understands and nods. 

“So we’ve chosen who we want first. So if you wouldn’t mind, brother and uncle Austin please sit on the chairs. You’re out of this one.” Austin sighs and sits down on the chair as Carlos nods and sits next to him. 

“Shane you’ll be with me.” Nathaniel says which makes Shane smirk. “Finally.” He says under his breathe. 

“So daddy! You has gots me.“ Lugen says giggling happily and clapping his hands, this causes his dad to chuckle and smile. “Okay my baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also quick note. If any of you have any name ideas I could use that would be great. I seem to use the names Lugen, Nathaniel, Shane, Austin & Daniel way too much. 
> 
> So in the comments feel free to leave good name suggestions.


End file.
